


100 Klaine Drabbles

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Category: Glee
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve tried to find a list of words to do a 100 drabble challenge for Klaine fics, but I always come across ones that just don’t inspire me in the slightest. So I made <a href="http://isthatalittlebowtie.tumblr.com/100drabbles">my own</a> (<a href="http://www.randomlists.com/random-words">word generator</a>).<br/>Warnings will be in notes per chapter, ratings will vary too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5x16 reaction drabble, tw: depression/anxiety, references to 4x03/4x04. Rated: G.

They never talked about it. He didn’t technically _do_ anything about it back in senior year. But it’s there, hanging over them like a shadow. Kurt knows that there was more to the whole thing than what Blaine told anyone, Kurt’s the only one to have seen, eventually, between the lines of their solemn conversations about what had gone wrong, just how low Blaine had gone.

It comes back to haunt him sometimes, scaring Kurt just as much now as it did then. He will come home and from the darkness of the loft, the quietness and the emptiness of the space, he’ll know.

Bruce is out of his hiding place and Kurt smiles weakly, unconvincingly at the lump in their bed, because even though Blaine looks positively adorable from a distance, Kurt knows what to expect when he comes close. And every time it happens, though it’s thankfully nowhere near as much as it used to, he thinks back at the first time.

“I don’t know why,” Blaine whispers then, his eyes peeking from under the blanket that’s covering all but his curls, damp from the shower, “I don’t know why I cry.”

Kurt is by his side immediately, leaving the boyfriend arm there and wrapping himself around them both.

“It’s okay, honey,” he whispers, knowing no one is at fault, “we all need to, sometimes.”

“But…” Blaine attempts to protest, to scream that he really _is_ happy, that everything is better now that they’re in New York, that it’s enough.

They both know it’s all just empty words in that moment, that it doesn’t matter because the dark cloud over Blaine’s head doesn’t have a solid reason. It’s his demon to fight with, one that’s unlikely to go away completely. All Kurt can do is lie down, wipe the tears from Blaine’s cheeks and make sure that Blaine knows, somewhere underneath the heavy weight of sadness, that he’s not alone. That as long as it’s in Kurt’s hands, he’ll never be alone again.


	2. 26. Hot/Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt knows the moment he gets home that something isn't right with Blaine.

"Honey?" Kurt called from the door, and frowned when he was only met with silence.

He walked quickly through the loft and peeked in past the curtains they never removed, though they were tempted after Santana and Rachel moved out. There was no reason for fighting for privacy, it was only Blaine and him in the loft now.

"Blaine?" Kurt immediately noticed the bundle under the sheets and rushed over, "What's wrong?"

There was still no response, so Kurt pulled the sheets away to find Blaine curled on his side, looking like he was sleeping. Sweat was covering his forehead and Kurt sighed.

"Oh sweetie," he whispered and ran a hand over Blaine's hair, the dark curls free of gel and sticking out in every direction.

Blaine shivered in response to the touch and Kurt frowned.

"Baby, are you awake?" he raised his voice again and shook Blaine gently until he noticed the fluttering of the eyelids and heard a weak hum, "Come on, we'll get you into a shower and get some medication into you."

"Don' wanna," Blaine mumbled and attempted to lift himself up, but whimpered and flopped back down instead.

"I know, honey," Kurt looked down at Blaine fondly, "But this isn't the kind of hot I like about you."

"Cold," Blaine muttered, "'m not hot, you are."

"Thank you, but," Kurt chuckled and stood up, "Let me get you better, so you can tell me when you're not delusional."

He shook his head at Blaine's attempted protests and went to run a bath.


End file.
